


Prison D

by visbs88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Feelings (kinda), Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Kind of a Fantasy Setting, M/M, One of them is a catboy, One of them is a himbo, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: «Non lo devi fare perché così continuo a proteggerti o che. Manco ti ho protetto per questo. Mi pare che ti vada, ma se non ti va…»«Ti sto salendo letteralmente addosso. Sei una stupida cosa decente in questo stupido posto dove non dovrei essere e sembri capace di scoparmi così forte da farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo. Secondo te non mi va?»---Una classica storia tra un giovane appena finito in carcere, il suo possente compagno di cella e una piccola folla di altri detenuti inopportuni. O forse tanto classica non è...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Prison D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rimworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld/gifts).



> Non so quanto tempo era che non riuscivo a finire una one-shot. E queste 6700 parole e più si sono scritte pressoché da sole, con calma, a poco a poco, ma da sole. Merito di sicuro del fatto che è shameless smut senza pretese con una coppia di OC ben rodata, creata in cooperazione tra me e la mia carissima amica [Rimworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimworld) – il personaggio di Rin è suo e mi auguro tantissimo che lo adoriate quanto lo amo io; qualsiasi complimento sul fatto che sia fantastico va di diritto a lei, io sono solo un umile tramite e la ringrazio per avermelo prestato. Sì, è un catboy (non chiedete), e sì, l’universo di riferimento è un vago misto di fantasy e contemporaneo (non chiedete parte due). Diòrock, invece, è delirante farina del mio sacco, OC storico di cui non riesco e non voglio liberarmi e, beh, qualsiasi giudizio su di lui lo lascio sospeso a chi leggerà; si tratta comunque di un lavoro indipendente e perfettamente leggibile da chiunque, nient’altro che un ennesimo scenario in cui farli conoscere. Grazie a chi leggerà, con la speranza che la Drin conquisti anche il vostro cuore ♥

Diòrock si tolse la maglietta e si sedette sulla sua branda. Cogliendolo a fissarlo, si aprì in uno dei suoi sorrisetti ammiccanti. «Se vuoi fare un giro su questa giostra, piccolo, non sarò io a dirti di no. Altrimenti, buonanotte.»

E Rin decise che sì, quel giro lo voleva proprio fare.

C’erano di sicuro delle motivazioni secondarie di fondo. Ad esempio, il fatto che l’avesse lasciato stare, buttando giusto qualche battuta qui e lì, durante i primi giorni di spaesamento completo, di terrore per la libertà che gli era stata strappata ingiustamente e di sforzi per concepire come si fosse potuto cacciare in un guaio simile, insieme alla paura di diventare la puttana del carcere nel giro di poche ore. Non giocava certo a suo sfavore essere intervenuto appena prima che l’incubo si realizzasse, alle docce, quando già in tre lo tenevano fermo – lui e la sua mole pressoché titanica, la voce un brontolio simile a un ruggito, gli occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia sufficienti a interrompere l’ordalia sul punto di compiersi senza che dovesse nemmeno alzare un pugno. Peraltro, l’episodio aveva reso più chiaro perché fosse inseguito da borbottii, sguardi bassi e rancorosi, sbuffi pieni di indecisione ovunque andasse; prima, cercare di decifrarlo era stato un’ulteriore fonte di incertezza da parte di un Rin che si era trovato di fronte, come compagno di cella, un tizio dannatamente enigmatico che a tratti sembrava degno di comandare un esercito e a tratti si atteggiava come se fosse in vacanza.

E con quello, forse, si arrivava alle ragioni primarie del suo andargli incontro, a passi appena più sicuri di quanto non si sentisse davvero. Diòrock lo fissò con un guizzo di sincero apprezzamento, mettendosi un po’ più dritto, a gambe larghe, le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia – mani grandi, di cui aveva sentito i calli sulla pelle quando gli aveva dato qualche pacca di conforto o lo aveva sostenuto quando il panico, dopo l’assalto di quei tre figli di puttana, aveva minacciato di prendere il sopravvento. Diceva di essere un mercenario, e si vedeva, nella costellazione di piccole cicatrici che punteggiavano qui e lì il tripudio di muscoli che erano il suo torso e le sue braccia; la più grossa era sul lato del collo, però, una stella bianca e frastagliata le cui frange si estendevano fino alla spalla. Sul pettorale sinistro, un grosso simbolo, forse un tatuaggio in inchiostro marrone chiaro, ma Rin non si pose troppe domande – era alquanto allettante il pettorale, punto. Con il suo compagno. E quel sorrisetto tronfio, soddisfatto di sé, su un viso dalla mascella decisa e non per forza bello in modo memorabile, ma attraente in un modo assolutamente tutto suo.

«… devo comprare un biglietto?» ironizzò, allungando una mano per posarla sulla sua spalla. Odiò il fatto di non riuscire a trattenere un guizzo della coda, appena appena in apprensione, ma Diòrock non parve notarlo. I suoi occhi, di un bel nocciola chiaro in quella penombra che tuttavia ne nascondeva i riflessi verdi, erano puntati dritti nei suoi. Divertiti. Caldi. Appena sfuggenti, come se nascondessero qualcosa di più, un animo più serio di quanto non desse a vedere, ma questo non lo rendeva minaccioso.

«Uno carino come te? Sarebbe criminale chiederlo, ed ehi, in carcere non conviene,» rispose, senza smettere di sorridere, imitando il suo gesto a specchio nel prendergli il fianco con una mano. Pesante, avvolgente, e Rin non trovò in sé di temerla, tra il fatto che non lo stava attirando in avanti e… la battutaccia, che non avrebbe dovuto divertirlo così tanto, _eppure_. Come l’aveva detta. Senza un grammo di esitazione. Che _idiota_ , l’uomo che lo stava facendo ridacchiare come solo lui ci riusciva, da quando aveva messo piede lì dentro. E a giudicare dal guizzo un po’ più penetrante nei suoi occhi, erano in due a notarlo.

«Era pessima,» si sentì in dovere di specificare, ma si avvicinò di più. Facendo camminare le dita dell’altra mano sulla sua pelle per il breve tratto dal pettorale con il simbolo alla spalla, mentre usava la coda per sfiorargli una gamba, su e giù. «Mi posso sedere, per favore, bel guerriero?»

«Ma certo.» E si fece in effetti un poco indietro, per lasciargli lo spazio di salire sul letto a cavalcioni delle sue gambe. Senza smettere né di sorridere né di guardarlo in faccia, uno scintillio malizioso e attento nelle sue pupille. «D’altronde, era impossibile che mi resistessi per sempre, dico bene?»

Si ritrovò a sorridere di rimando, per quanto con una punta appena più amara, abbassando gli occhi. Una bella fortuna, che a quel tipo importasse del fatto di piacergli. E gli piaceva, pensò di nuovo, intrecciando le braccia dietro il suo collo e prendendo finalmente posto sul suo grembo, con tutta la tranquillità che poté raccogliere; e proprio mentre si sistemava e stava per rispondere con un _Mi sa di sì_ \- «Ehi. Scusa.» La seconda mano che salì a tenerlo per l’altro fianco gli diede una carezza solo che rassicurante, niente affatto lasciva; ed eccolo, quel lato più serio che tendeva a nascondere, mentre la sua espressione si incupiva un po’. «Non lo devi fare perché così continuo a proteggerti o che. Manco ti ho protetto per questo. Mi pare che ti vada, ma se non ti va…» terminò la frase con un borbottio incomprensibile.

Rin piegò appena la testa, un orecchio che aveva un guizzo tra il perplesso e il nervoso. Già, questo l’avrebbero pensato tutti – quale tattica migliore per essere al sicuro, per un giovane Revgaji alto la metà della maggior parte dei detenuti, di dare il culo al più forte della prigione, diventare sua esclusiva e tenere lontani tutti gli altri? Massimo risultato con il minimo sforzo… come se abbassarsi a soddisfare anche solo una persona non sarebbe comunque stata un’umiliazione sufficiente. «Ti sto salendo letteralmente addosso,» puntualizzò, accigliandosi. «Sei _una_ stupida cosa decente in questo stupido posto dove non dovrei essere e sembri capace di scoparmi così forte da farmi dimenticare come mi chiamo. Secondo te non mi va?»

L’ultima parte colse di sicuro la sua attenzione, riuscendo anche nell’intento di convincerlo, parve, dopo qualche attimo di palpebre che sbattevano incredule. «Beh, uh. Se la metti così, ti perdono di avermi dato della _cosa stupida_.» Ridacchiò, un suono basso e ancora un po’ spiazzato, ma intanto la presa delle sue mani sul suo corpo si era fatta più… pervasiva. In effetti, quel modo in cui premettero sulla sua schiena, coprendone una superficie così ampia senza alcuna fatica, cercando la sua spina dorsale da percorrere, fece accelerare ancora di più il battito del suo cuore e lo portò anche a scordarsi di scuotere la testa all’ennesima adorabile sciocchezza uscita da quelle labbra sottili. Ricambiò allargando le dita sulle spalle altrui, piuttosto, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro appagato e sentendosi più piccolo dell’altro in modo quasi ridicolo; nel frattempo, quel maledetto mezzo sorriso era rimasto stampato sulla faccia di Diòrock ancora dalla risata. E i suoi occhi, adesso, lasciavano trapelare un certo appetito, tutto focalizzato su di lui. «Farò in modo di non deludere. Il tuo bel corpicino se lo merita.»

«Oh, è tutto per te, mio eroe. Facci del tuo peggio.» _E dammi un po’ di sollievo_ , aggiunse nella sua testa. Se quell’affascinante mercenario fosse riuscito a togliergli dalla testa almeno per qualche ora la persona che lo aveva incastrato e tradito, spedendolo là dentro al posto suo dopo infinite promesse, non avrebbe chiesto altro; e, per fortuna, il bacio cui lo condusse una ferma mano dietro la sua nuca, dopo un occhiolino complice, fu un ottimo inizio.

Si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi alle ciocche disordinate dei suoi capelli castani con un mugolio soffocato, la lingua che già incontrava la sua o, meglio, ne veniva quasi avvolta. La bocca di Diòrock sapeva di una mentina mangiata da poco e di un languido calore che la contrastava alla perfezione, umido e intenso, come il secondo gemito che gli venne strappato senza possibilità di appello. Rin si strusciò contro quel corpo solido come roccia – dei, quanto era _grosso_ , e imponente, le braccia spesse come tronchi che in verità gli toglievano parecchio spazio di manovra, serrate com’erano sul suo busto muscoloso ma sottile; ma ne valeva la pena, per avere addosso quelle mani, e per sentirsi così fragile e insieme al sicuro mentre le labbra dell’altro passavano al suo collo, ancora senza dargli scampo. Lo sentì brontolare un apprezzamento, l’accenno di barba un po’ ispida che gli pungeva la pelle mentre la lingua la lambiva, e poté solo serrare la presa sulle sue spalle mentre lanciava un suono più sottile, quasi imbarazzante da quanto fu acuto. Mentre Diòrock lo costringeva a inclinare la testa per esporsi di più alle sue attenzioni, il suo sguardo cadde sulle sbarre della cella e gli parve di notare, tra le ombre e gli sprazzi di luce di una torcia, una figura premuta al limite laterale di quella di fronte, nel breve tratto in cui si allineavano, forse intenta a sbirciare… ebbe un violento brivido, acuito dalle dita che si stavano infilando sotto la sua maglia, calde e ruvide e decise contro il suo ventre, e tornò a cercare le labbra dell’altro, per quietare la scintilla di disagio e aggrapparsi, invece, a quella più sottile ma più ardente della soddisfazione.

Certo, era chiaro: la prigione non era fatta per dare il lusso dell’intimità, della riservatezza. Non se ti lanciavi tra le braccia di un energumeno che valeva due uomini messi insieme, sia a livello di stazza, che dell’entusiasmo che ci stava mettendo ad accarezzarlo, morderlo piano, stringerlo; adesso stava aggredendo l’altro lato del suo collo, impedendogli di guardare di nuovo fuori, e l’eccitazione che si addensava sempre più rovente nel suo bassoventre sapeva di un piccolo, strano trionfo – darsi a lui, uno che lo meritava, spontaneamente e godendone, mentre il resto poteva al più raccogliere misere briciole… sì. Sì, gli piaceva.

«Spogliami,» soffiò, affannato, le labbra quasi incollate al suo orecchio. «Strappami i vestiti…»

Un brontolio profondo, predatorio, gli fece temere un _Non darmi ordini_ incombente; invece, scoprì che era stato solo uno sfogo, che comunque non impedì alle sue dita di farsi frenetiche, cedendo alla sua piccola provocazione con una facilità sorprendente e insieme inebriante, nel suo impeto. Annaspò sotto a un morso un po’ meno cauto, quindi fu costretto ad alzare le braccia, la maglia che gli veniva sfilata con gesti rudi, ma non violenti. Prima del previsto, anzi, quasi all’istante, si ritrovò a cercare di dimenarsi sotto al tocco avido e deciso, ma abbastanza esperto da rimanere stuzzicante, della sua lingua su un suo capezzolo, ma neanche a dirlo era inutile, per come lui lo teneva fermo; poté solo strusciarsi in avanti con un vero e proprio miagolio, sentendosi il viso avvampare e la testa farsi vuota- «Diòrock! D- _Diddy_ …» Gli aveva detto che poteva chiamarlo in quel modo fin dal primo giorno, e cazzo se non ne avrebbe approfittato in quel momento; a rispondergli, stavolta, una risata dal profondo della sua gola, e il suo irruento amante stava alzando la testa, sorridendo, per dire qualcosa, quando…

«Faglielo fare ancora, andiamo,» arrivò da poco distante, da parte di una voce sconosciuta, roca, forse di un umano che aveva fumato troppo in vita propria; Diòrock girò la testa di scatto, la mascella irrigidita di irritazione e la fronte aggrottata all’improvviso, mentre una risata echeggiava da un altro punto imprecisato.

«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, pezzo di fallito di merda!» tuonò, tutt’altro che sottovoce, e nel silenzio che seguì, senza attendere risposta, sollevò Rin come se fosse una piuma e lo posò a stendersi sulla branda, la testa verso il fondo della cella, con un’espressione così protettiva nel suo essere corrucciata che il giovane non seppe più trattenere la risatina che stava nascondendo dietro una mano. Vide la confusione scalzare la rabbia dai suoi occhi, le cui palpebre sbatterono piene di interrogativi, e gli accarezzò il collo e le spalle, attirandolo giù verso di sé.

«Anche io voglio che me lo fai fare ancora,» gli confidò, sollevando il bacino per strusciarlo contro il suo in un movimento sinuoso. «Molto volentieri…»

Diòrock si prese qualche momento per guardarlo, ancora con un adorabile cipiglio perplesso a corrugargli la fronte. «Non… non ti ha dato fastidio?» borbottò, piano, abbassandosi a far aderire meglio il proprio ventre al suo, ma allo stesso tempo strusciando la punta del naso contro la sua guancia in un moto quasi tenero. «Non sei un loro giocattolo…»

«No,» confermò Rin, ritrovandosi a sorridere, «ma mi fa piacere essere il tuo.»

L’apprezzabile ma non necessaria resistenza cedette. Dopo un solo altro momento di stupore, il mercenario non riuscì a trattenere un sogghigno – quello di un uomo dall’appetito solleticato con successo, e Rin non poté trattenere il fremito di soddisfazione e orgoglio che fece fare un guizzo a una delle sue orecchie. «Sei peperino,» commentò Diòrock, divertito, «aspetta che assaggio un altro po’, allora…»

E prima ancora che il ragazzo potesse esalare lo sbuffo di risata che gli stava strappando, i baci ripresero, trasformando il suono in un mugolio. Si dimenò un po’, scoprendo che il peso altrui lo ancorava alla branda come quello di una roccia, e dovette sforzarsi per trattenere le fusa a quella sensazione inebriante; forse avrebbe dovuto darsi un contegno, in effetti, ma… anche no. Era tutto troppo coinvolgente, l’odore, il sapore, i muscoli, le mani ruvide, perché avesse voglia di farsi due domande sull’imbarazzante livello di eccitazione che quell’uomo gli stava causando semplicemente con il suo essere potente, spontaneo, forte abbastanza da spezzarlo ma concentrato solo sul ricoprirlo di attenzioni, e che attenzioni. Lo stava facendo di nuovo annaspare, con il modo lascivo in cui giocava con un suo capezzolo usando la lingua; almeno, una mano scese a dargli sollievo tastandolo attraverso i pantaloni di tela, e il brontolio soddisfatto che sbuffò a trovarlo rigido, senza smettere di stuzzicarlo, non coprì il suo gemito affannato. Faceva fatica a circondargli la vita con le gambe, da quanto erano ampi i suoi fianchi, e tutto quello che poteva fare era aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli e tremare, chiudendo gli occhi, la coda che tentava di frustare l’aria ma si scontrava con l’intreccio dei loro corpi.

Il pizzicore della barba appena rispuntata sulla pelle vulnerabile e morbida attorno al suo ombelico fu ciò che gli strappò un secondo, sottile miagolio, soprattutto in previsione di quello che avrebbe seguito – anticipato dai gesti precisi, inesorabili, ma non privi di una certa attenzione con cui le dita di Diòrock stavano afferrando l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e delle mutande insieme, iniziando ad abbassarli. Lungi da lui opporre resistenza, quando glieli sfilò del tutto; ma, dei, gli mancò il fiato a notare l’espressione con cui stava venendo guardato, nudo ed esposto e indifeso e così sottile: nessuna traccia di aggressiva prevaricazione, nulla che desse l’idea che quel colosso fosse lì soltanto per _prendere_ senza riguardo. Solo un generoso compiacimento, una brama che sapeva di peccato di gola a fissare il suo sesso eretto e la sua punta lucida, le mani ben salde attorno alle sue anche e _quel maledetto sorriso_ , caldo e sensuale e magnetico, mentre lo fissava dritto negli occhi tornando ad abbassarsi su di lui…

Gli afferrò i polsi, provando lo stupido impulso di tentare di salvarsi da quella che rischiava di essere una disfatta completa per la sua psiche e il suo corpo. «Non p-posso…» un respiro, per cercare una stabilità sempre più fuori portata, «f-fare qualcosa io per te…?»

Si aspettava di tentarlo, almeno. Ma adesso sì, che c’era una vena giocosamente spietata, in quel sogghigno e in quegli occhi.

«Non eri il mio giocattolo?»

Colpito e affondato. Si sentì sciogliere, i lombi ridotti a lava fusa, il bacino che sussultava in uno spasmo solo a vedere quel sorriso allargarsi, trionfante, e stava già gettando la testa all’indietro quando Diòrock posò le labbra e la lingua alla base della sua erezione, iniziando a farle scivolare verso l’alto.

Gemette a pieni polmoni, incredulo, perfino, di stare venendo travolto da una sensazione così intensa e gratuita e insperata, continuando a tenersi stretto ai polsi altrui, l’unica àncora che gli restava. Poi, dopo un secondo di lacerante trepidazione, la bocca giunta a massaggiare la sua cappella si aprì e lo accolse. «Oh, _Diddy_ …!» Dove fosse finita la sua dignità, non lo sapeva – sul pavimento insieme alle sue mutande, forse, ma quel che era certo era che avesse lasciato il suo corpo già prima che un gemito estraneo, distante, roco gli colpisse un timpano sensibile, insieme a un suono umido di carne sfregata contro carne… e lui decidesse di rimanere fedele al proprio proposito: che facessero. Lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di trattenersi.

E, per gli dei, per fortuna che Diòrock non doveva aver sentito, perché se non avesse già dato abbondanti prove di non apprezzare un corpo maschile soltanto per scarsità di altre opzioni, quella sarebbe stata la dimostrazione definitiva. Spostò una mano alla base della sua erezione e lo succhiò a occhi chiusi, con un brontolio appagato, passando la lingua sulla cappella in un guizzo languido quando risalì per poi discendere; e lo fece ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Non protestò per il modo in cui Rin gli afferrò e tirò un poco i capelli in un moto involontario; quando si interruppe un momento non fu per misericordia per i suoi polmoni, ma per bagnarsi due dita di saliva – fece appena in tempo a vederlo e a mandare un’altra preghiera al cielo perché preservasse la sua stabilità mentale, quando la carezza umida di quei polpastrelli trovò senza esitazioni l’apertura tra le sue natiche. Certo, per come aveva spalancato le gambe in preda ai sussulti di piacere, avviluppandogliele attorno a quelle sue spalle erculee simili a due massi, non era un punto così difficile da trovare, né qualcosa di cui non cominciava già a sentire un disperato bisogno. Si ritrovò a soffiare un «Sì, t-ti prego…» privo di qualsiasi pudore, la cui risposta fu una bassa risata a labbra ancora chiuse attorno al suo sesso. A essere ironici, continuava a farsi scacco matto da solo.

C’era poco di ironico, comunque, nella parte di lui che ancora riusciva a provare stupore, e gratitudine, e sollievo, e un desiderio sempre più intenso per quell’uomo all’ennesimo, gentile atto di tortura, ovvero l’attenzione con cui si bagnò le dita un altro paio di volte prima di essere abbastanza soddisfatto da iniziare a spingerne dentro uno. Di sicuro, una volta presa la decisione andò fino in fondo senza dargli troppa requie durante il tragitto, netto e inesorabile, accogliendolo fin nella propria gola nello stesso istante; il suo sibilo di sorpresa e lieve dolore si sciolse in una serie di gemiti più piccoli, brevi e frenetici, una preghiera in crescendo a cui ci furono nuove risposte provenienti da fuori la loro cella prima che Diòrock allentasse l’intensità del momento, risalendo con la testa e ritraendo appena il dito. Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, osservandolo con quel suo caldo compiacimento da laggiù, e malgrado tutta la sua buona volontà non riuscì a mantenere quel contatto visivo quando l’indice tornò ad affondare e le labbra ad abbassarsi. Era tanto se tratteneva l’anima all’interno del proprio corpo.

Lancinanti momenti di piacere e un’aggiunta di saliva a lubrificarlo dopo, iniziò a sentirsi riempire da una seconda falange. «Cazzo,» erano arrivati alle imprecazioni disperate, ormai, «mi vuoi uccidere, m-mi stai…» Ma anche quel baluardo di difesa che stava provando a erigere crollò dopo appena due mattoni messi insieme – forse perché era proprio vero: forse l’obiettivo di quel galeotto era di ammazzarlo di piacere, o di attacchi di cuore troppo ravvicinati l’uno all’altro. Iniziava a non vederci più, sentendosi scopare da due di quelle dita spesse e ruvide e abili mentre la lingua disegnava cerchi attorno alla sua cappella, scendendo poi a massaggiarla ancora con le labbra, e l’altra mano, come se tutto ciò non bastasse, gli accarezzava i testicoli gonfi…

Qualcun altro, qualche cella più in là, si mostrò decisamente più debole di lui. Lusinghiero, sapere di star riuscendo a reggere tutto ciò soltanto – d’accordo – gridando, mentre uno sfigato debosciato lo ascoltava e si veniva in mano prima ancora che si giungesse al più bello. Peccato che non ci fosse alcuna possibilità che quei grugniti e le conseguenti risate e fischi goliardici fossero, ancora una volta, ignorati da Diòrock, non importa quanto concentrato sulla propria opera.

Quando le sue labbra si staccarono dal suo sesso senza delicatezza e le dita lo lasciarono vuoto di colpo mentre la testa si voltava di scatto, già ringhiando prima ancora di articolare qualsiasi parola, Rin si sentì gelare il petto. « _No_ , ti prego, ti prego, _continua_ -» ansimò, disperato, implorante; ma, a dire la verità, quando quegli occhi guizzarono verso il suo viso con un’esitazione che sapeva di furore represso e inquietudine insieme, i lineamenti della mascella contratti, le spalle che vibravano di forza trattenuta a stento e una mano serrata sulla sua coscia come se potesse spezzarla da un momento all’altro… si accorse che forse doveva fare una correzione. «Scopami,» esalò, tendendo d’istinto le mani per cercare le sue, per attirarlo a sé. «Lasciali fare, io ho-» _bisogno di te?_ Cielo, per fortuna si interruppe prima di dirlo, anche se era follemente vero: non poteva ridurlo in quello stato e poi distrarsi a fare il protettore, non poteva, maledetto eroe che non era altro. Si sentì _rinascere_ , quando Diòrock almeno accolse il suo invito a protendersi sopra di lui, posandogli una mano su un fianco e l’altra sulla spalla, anche se aveva ancora un’espressione cupa nel sondare i suoi occhi.

«Io non ti voglio umiliare,» sibilò, salendo a posargli un palmo su una guancia, «non è giusto che-»

Si sollevò di scatto, tappandogli la bocca con un bacio prima che finisse la frase. Stupido, bellissimo idiota. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, poi cambiò idea e cercò di coprirgli anche le orecchie mentre se lo tirava addosso; altro sollievo, a sentirlo rispondere con un fervore che non invidiava quello di quando avevano iniziato, avvolgente, schiacciante, passionale, e seppe di star trasmettendo almeno una briciola dello stesso trasporto quando lo costrinse a emettere un profondo gemito di gola, esalando aria calda dal naso, dritta sul suo viso, senza interrompersi. Ne uscirono ansanti entrambi e Rin se lo tenne vicino, le mani ancora ai lati del suo viso a tentare di impedirgli di sentire i borbottii scontenti che si domandavano perché avessero smesso.

«Starò zitto, se sei a disagio,» gli soffiò sulle labbra, facendo del proprio meglio per sciogliere l’espressione contratta dal desiderio che si sentiva in faccia in una più dolce, lucida e rassicurante. «Neanche tu sei costretto, Diòrock… ma sto bene,» premette la fronte contro la sua, senza darsi il tempo di stupirsi di dover essere lui a confortare l’energumeno che era il suo compagno di cella, «sto bene, promesso. Pensa che sono dei poveri sfigati. Mentre io voglio te da _impazzire_. Per favore. È così.»

Nell’incertezza che ancora si agitava nei suoi occhi, Diòrock scelse di legarlo in un altro bacio altrettanto mozzafiato, soffocando un brontolio nell’intrecciarsi delle loro lingue. Premette il bacino tra le sue gambe ancora aperte e Rin sentì, anche attraverso i pantaloni che ancora indossava, la massa pesante e calda della sua erezione. Era strano, o inopportuno, o meschino, formulare di nuovo il pensiero di volerla sprofondata dentro di sé riempiendolo fino all’orlo?

«Hai una voce molto bella,» gli borbottò il mercenario, quando si divisero. «E son contento di piacerti.» Rin si domandò se il nesso logico gli sfuggisse per via del poco sangue nel suo cervello o perché non c’era, ma non ebbe molto tempo per continuare a riflettere, distratto dal leggero morso in cui Diòrock intrappolò il suo labbro inferiore, in una pausa in cui passò il suo pollice spesso e ruvido sulla sua gola palpitante in un tocco più possessivo, che non fece che eccitarlo di più. Forse aveva dei problemi, si disse, mugolando piano sotto ai suoi denti, gli occhi appannati fissi nei suoi, finché la presa non si allentò. Qualche altro istante di silenzio, e poi un sogghigno a metà tra il complice e l’amaro tese le labbra altrui.

«Almeno continua a ricordargli chi è che ti sta facendo ammattire.»

Esalò il respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto, un peso inesplicabile che se ne andava dal suo petto – quello di non essere meritevole nemmeno di lui, indesiderabile, irritante, da scartare al primo errore, solo un grazioso micetto biondo e niente di più. Che lui non fosse che l’ennesimo uomo a cui in verità lui non importava assolutamente nulla, e cosa diavolo avrebbe potuto pretendere, d’altronde, da un mero compagno di cella un po’ troppo accattivante e gentile? Dei, non si era già costruito qualche fragilissimo castello di fumo e speranze solo a partire dal fascino e dalla considerazione di quello che rimaneva uno sconosciuto, vero? D’altronde – si rispose, accennando un sorriso, prima che Diòrock lo trascinasse nell’ennesimo bacio e poi si allungasse a pescare qualcosa dal cassetto accanto al letto – che colpa poteva averne, con uno così, in qualche modo diverso da chiunque avesse conosciuto prima?

Per fortuna, nessuno si stava azzardando a lamentarsi troppo apertamente della pausa, forse consci che le stesse mani che minuti addietro avevano torturato Rin con tanta perizia avrebbero potuto rompere loro il collo alla prima occasione. Diòrock poté così liberarsi dei vestiti che gli rimanevano in santa pace, e al giovane venne una mezza idea di reiterare la proposta di occuparsi un po’ di lui quando gli si seccò la gola alla vista di quel sesso eretto e carnoso, dalla cappella così lucida; ma l’altro stava già stappando una bottiglietta, versandosene il contenuto sulle dita e tornando a stuzzicare la sua apertura, ancora tenera.

«Come l’hai a-avuto?» sussurrò Rin, divertito, per cercare di non tornare a perdersi all’istante.

«Eh, merce rara,» sorrise Diòrock di rimando, chinandosi un po’ in avanti, con uno sguardo più rilassato, «ma tu la vali, piccolo.»

Si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, accettando di concentrare tutta la propria attenzione sulle dita che lo stavano preparando piuttosto che sul tuffo al cuore che aveva avuto, le riflessioni appena passate un po’ troppo fresche per sentirsi dire una frase del genere. «G-grazie…» mormorò, inarcandosi con un gemito sottile il momento successivo – aveva ritrovato il nodo sensibile della prostata, il criminale. Tornò a cercare le sue spalle con le mani, riprendendo coscienza anche del proprio sesso teso in modo perfino doloroso, il respiro che tornava pesante. «Diddy…» arricciò le punte dei piedi al brontolio compiaciuto che rispose a quella chiamata, e si arrischiò a socchiudere gli occhi, le orecchie tirate indietro sulla testa, la coda che guizzava inquieta in anticipazione di quella preghiera che non poteva più trattenere. «D-Diddy,» ripeté, affannato, «p-prendimi. Non ce la faccio più.»

Qualcosa gli disse che, per quanto avesse giocato fino a quel momento a fare lo stoico che non pensava a sé, la cosa doveva valere un poco anche per il mercenario generoso, visto il respiro altrettanto roco e irregolare che quelle sue parole gli strapparono. Continuò ad allargarlo con le dita solo qualche altro secondo, ma si stava già sporgendo in avanti, fissandolo negli occhi; di nuovo, Rin non riuscì a mantenere quel contatto, troppo distratto dalla mano che andava a spargere un po’ di lubrificante anche lungo l’erezione la cui punta, subito dopo, si appoggiò alla sua entrata. Fece del suo meglio per tenere al loro posto gli artigli, mentre timore ed esaltazione lo facevano tendere come una corda e tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da fare era aggrapparsi alle braccia altrui, allargando le gambe giusto un altro poco per facilitargli ancora di più il compito…

La pressione si fece comunque sentire, sì. Un bruciore rovente, malgrado solo la superficie liscia della cappella fosse penetrata in lui. Rin sfarfallò le palpebre, l’ennesimo miagolio troppo acuto che gli sfuggiva dalla gola, ma stavolta gli fece eco un gemito profondo, carico di sollievo, le mani di Diòrock che serravano la presa sui suoi fianchi mentre anche il suo corpo era percorso da un fremito. Non sapeva se fosse solo la sua percezione dilatata dal momento, o se davvero anche i suoni emessi dalle altre celle fossero più forti, più umidi, fatto stava che gli pareva di essere sul punto di staccarsi da terra, privo di peso e di anima, a sentirlo scivolare dentro centimetro dopo centimetro… finché la tensione non si ruppe con una spinta improvvisa, netta, che portò il bacino dell’altro a colpire le sue natiche con tanta forza che lo schiocco riecheggiò nella cella.

Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi come al primo dei verginelli, maledizione, ma non poté impedirlo. Annaspò in un mezzo grido che soffocò il fischio di uno dei loro ascoltatori, tra dolore e trionfo, la gola già arsa, il corpo erculeo di Diòrock che incombeva sul suo e lo avvolgeva, il suo fiato caldo contro il suo orecchio che sospirava appagato mentre dava un primo, lieve ondeggiare di fianchi, che lo fece sibilare di nuovo e poi lo sciolse in un gemito contro il dito che era salito ad accarezzargli il labbro inferiore. «Troppo?» arrivò un nuovo brontolio, caldo come il crepitare di un fuoco casalingo appena accanto al suo timpano, più premuroso che arrogante, per ora. Al punto da suscitare in lui un poco di folle sprezzo del pericolo – perché si fidava, perché era eccitato da far paura, perché poteva esalare quella risatina ebbra senza trattenerla, e forse, soprattutto, perché aveva un corpo di roccia a cui avvilupparsi con tutti gli arti preparandosi a tenersi forte…

«D-di che parli?» trovò la voce di sussurrare, con una seconda, piccola risata alla fine, una lacrima che gli scendeva su una tempia a smentire la spavalderia. «Mi stai s-solo facendo il solletico.»

Il ringhio giocoso e la mano che scivolò sotto la sua spalla afferrandolo con una presa simile a una tenaglia mandarono una scarica di adrenalina dritta lungo la sua spina dorsale. O forse fu il piacere, visto che Diòrock aveva ondeggiato il bacino un’altra volta. «Ah, sì?» soffiò contro il suo collo, una minaccia divertita e per nulla rabbiosa che gli diede un’altra ondata di sollievo. «La vedremo…»

Oh, Rin la vide, qualsiasi cosa fosse. La luce che lo attendeva all’altro mondo, forse, quando il mercenario cominciò a fare sul serio, tenendolo inchiodato sulla branda con il suo peso e iniziando a scoparlo con un ritmo che mozzava il fiato, non perché troppo veloce, ma perché _inesorabile_ – non un singolo affondo che fosse meno potente del precedente, meno completo, meno netto. Perse in fretta qualsiasi capacità di articolare un pensiero o una parola, ritrovandosi a singhiozzare gemiti e lamenti e sillabe deliranti, il sesso premuto tra sé e gli addominali potenti dell’uomo che lo stava smontando pezzo dopo pezzo, mente, nervi, corpo, anima, tutto. Come se il piacere che gli stava infliggendo non bastasse, Diòrock si stava rivelando vocale quasi quanto lui, riversando fiumi di mezze parole e suoni così profondamente appagati da sembrare miele rovente contro la sua guancia; aveva le narici ricolme del suo odore, ogni centimetro della sua pelle pareva appartenergli, esserne circondato e insieme trovarvi appiglio, la barba lo pungeva e _che il cielo lo aiutasse_ , non ricordava l’ultima volta, se c’era stata, in cui il piacere si era riverberato perfino lungo le sue ossa in quel modo.

Quando Diòrock soffocò le loro voci salendo a incollare le labbra alle sue, in un bacio simile alla più incandescente e piacevole delle morse, Rin si ritrovò a rispondere con altrettanta foga – la scelta saggia sarebbe stata cercare di respirare, ma quando mai si era vantato di essere saggio? Forse non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella situazione, possedendo tale qualità, e il paio di spinte particolarmente veementi che riuscirono a farlo mugolare davvero troppo forte per avere una molto persuasiva lingua non propria ficcata in gola lo convinsero che fosse un pregio del tutto sacrificabile. Serrò le dita tra i suoi capelli, trattenendolo lì, abbastanza da sentire il carcerato della cella quasi di fronte alla loro che comunicava un rasposo « _A missionario_ …» a qualcuno che doveva averlo chiesto; tremò al grugnito irritato che Diòrock emise senza nemmeno staccarsi del tutto dalla sua bocca, ma quella volta il fatto che non riuscisse proprio a ignorarli non portò a una vera interruzione. Soltanto a una… proficua.

La massa di muscoli del mercenario si sollevò da lui. Il lamento sdegnato con cui protestò quando la rovente intrusione tra le sue gambe gli fu negata si dissolse in un’esclamazione sorpresa quando venne afferrato per i fianchi e _raccolto_ come un pulcino dalla paglia; si ritrovò in verticale, non senza un leggero giramento di testa, e due braccia possenti si avvolsero attorno al suo corpo soltanto per il tempo necessario perché Diòrock facesse un paio di passi avanti sulle ginocchia. A quel punto, le mani passarono ad artigliargli le natiche, mentre la sua schiena veniva premuta contro la parete fresca e appena umida del fondo della cella.

«Sì?» gli ansimò lui all’orecchio, come se Rin non si stesse già aggrappando con tutte le poche forze che gli restavano alle sue spalle e avviluppando allo stesso tempo le gambe attorno alla sua vita, bramoso del calore dell’erezione altrui contro la propria ma anche di ciò che avrebbe seguito.

«Cazzo, sì,» non si trattenne, e per una volta non gli uscì dalla gola come un pigolio. Lo sentì sorridere contro la sua guancia.

«Dillo ancora,» lo stuzzicò, una richiesta che suonò deliziosamente come un ordine, da quella voce calda e profonda e morbida come velluto e insieme ruvida, mentre la punta del suo sesso scivolava di nuovo ad appoggiarsi alla sua apertura…

«Cazzo, _sì_ -» obbedì senza neanche pensarci, ebbro di qualsiasi cosa fosse lui, e il rumore di qualcun altro che portava a termine la sua sega lo galvanizzò soltanto di più mentre lo sentiva affondare di nuovo dentro il suo corpo, andandolo a colpire dritto dove serviva per mandargli una scarica elettrica di piacere direttamente al cervello. « _Diòrock_ -!»

 _Almeno continua a ricordargli chi ti sta facendo impazzire_. Questo gli aveva detto. E un patto era un patto.

Lo chiamò, ancora e ancora. Perfino la pietra dietro la sua schiena divenne bollente e, in verità, con l’eccitazione che gli suscitava un uomo in grado di tenerlo sospeso e al contempo scoparlo così, con affondi ancora più netti e precisi, che gli facevano sentire quasi tutta la sua lunghezza senza per questo farsi troppo lenti, unita alla punta di dolore della superficie dura contro cui veniva sbattuto da ogni colpo… non era troppo lontano nemmeno lui dal crollare. Avrebbe voluto goderselo ancora un po’ più a lungo, ma ben presto i suoi gemiti tornarono a farsi più disperati che mai e Diòrock capì, accelerando, e fissandolo dritto negli occhi nel farlo. Bruciavano di fuoco liquido, le sue iridi, come quello che lui si sentiva nelle vene. « _Rin_ …» scandì per forse la prima volta, carico di bisogno e desiderio, un ringhio di gola e insieme la chiamata del più appassionato degli amanti, e fu tutto quello che servì perché lui non potesse più resistere.

Se fosse potuto balzare fuori dalla propria pelle per la fitta di tensione spasmodica che lo fece tendere tra il muro e i muscoli che lo sostenevano, lo avrebbe fatto. Invece, tutto ebbe sfogo nelle lancinanti fitte d’estasi che gli fecero contrarre il bassoventre mentre gridava e negli schizzi di liquido caldo che si sentì arrivare sul petto, uno anche al mento. Diòrock tentò di continuare, ma dovette fermarsi con un gemito quasi doloroso alla forza con cui i muscoli di Rin si contrassero attorno al suo sesso; soltanto quando riuscì a rilassarsi dopo il culmine più intenso spinse ancora, avido, spedendo fiotti di piacere più sordo e freddo lungo i suoi nervi ormai esausti – non avrebbe retto ancora per molto prima che la sensazione si facesse più dolorosa che gradevole, ma per sua fortuna anche l’uomo di ferro aveva un limite e lo raggiunse, di fatto, appena dopo. Riuscì a donargli un ultimo picco di adrenalina che lo portò a gemere insieme a lui, perso a galleggiare nella propria euforia ma non abbastanza da non esaltarsi per quegli ultimi, violenti affondi dentro di sé, per i suoni meravigliosi dell’orgasmo altrui, per la pressione di sentirsi riempire di altro calore, più bagnato e viscoso e denso. Diòrock tremò proprio come lui poco prima, tenendolo schiacciato contro la parete e stringendogli le cosce così forte da fargli già immaginare i lividi che ci sarebbero rimasti.

Qualche fischio volgare, un applauso e l’ultimo degli stronzi che si veniva in mano risuonarono all’esterno, e di nuovo Rin, stavolta senza deciderlo in maniera razionale, coprì le orecchie dell’uomo ancora stretto a lui con le proprie mani, pregando che non lo lasciasse per cedere alla rabbia proprio quando aveva più bisogno di lui. Ma Diòrock aveva la fronte appoggiata sulla sua spalla e si ritrasse solo per sedersi sui propri stinchi, portandolo con sé, scivolando con delicatezza fuori dal suo corpo e tenendoselo in braccio, stretto al suo petto, forse troppo stordito a propria volta per badare agli altri. Percepì alcune gocce del suo orgasmo uscire a percorrergli una languida scia sulla pelle e rabbrividì, un fremito che non poté non tradurre in un mormorio di fusa, non con quella mano affondata tra i suoi capelli a coccolarlo piano. Il respiro dell’altro andava rallentando, il battito del suo cuore così vivido e profondo contro il suo orecchio… era così esausto, così speso in ogni grammo della propria forza fisica e mentale, che gli scappò un singhiozzo, mentre gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

«Stai bene?» arrivò subito la voce altrui, soffice, ma anche velata di preoccupazione. Certo. Non riusciva proprio a smetterla di essere magnifico. Annuì, tentando di calmarsi e di non farsi sopraffare da quell’incredibile ondata di sollievo e benessere, ma alla fine lasciò andare qualche lacrima, senza smettere allo stesso tempo di emettere le fusa, la coda arrotolata attorno ai loro corpi e le orecchie molli e basse sulla testa. Diòrock, continuando ad accarezzarlo con una mano, si mosse per prendere qualcosa – un panno e qualche fazzoletto, si scoprì, con cui prese a ripulire entrambi delle tracce del loro amplesso; quando passò tra le sue natiche Rin emise un dolce sibilo di dolore, rendendosi conto di quanto sarebbe stato difficile camminare nei giorni seguenti, e nel frattempo ringraziando che fosse per via di una delle scopate più magnifiche della sua vita e non la bruciante traccia di vergogna e umiliazione e terrore che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto lasciare…

Era quello il punto, cercò di dirsi mentre, con la stessa sorprendente delicatezza dopo tutto quello sfrenato fracasso, Diòrock lo portava a distendersi su un fianco accanto a sé e copriva tutti e due con la coperta sottile della branda. Cercare di sopravvivere nel miglior modo possibile. Non certo crogiolarsi troppo in quell’abbraccio caldo e rassicurante come nemmeno quello del suo precedente amante – e traditore – gli era sembrato, non certo illudersi che ci fosse qualcosa di più, non certo piangere per qualcosa che non fosse una reazione fisica a un piacere così intenso e sconvolgente in un luogo che ogni briciola del suo essere odiava e che ancora lo spaventava a morte, chiuso, cupo, asfissiante, ingiusto, non certo sognare di averci trovato una luce un po’ più brillante delle malinconiche torce appena fuori dalla cella. Avrebbe potuto continuare ancora per molto, ma Diòrock, per qualche motivo per il momento noto solo a lui, ridacchiò piano.

«Mi piaci proprio tanto, piccolo,» soffiò con la sua voce baritonale contro la sua fronte. Un tono, il suo, di chi invece non aveva più alcuna preoccupazione al mondo. «Quasi quasi ti porto con me quando evado, se ti va.»

Ci mise qualche lungo, lunghissimo istante a registrare a fondo il senso di quelle parole. Rizzò le orecchie, sollevando la testa a occhi sgranati, all’improvviso di nuovo sveglio. _Quando_ sarebbe evaso…?

Incontrò un sogghigno compiaciuto e un occhiolino. Un indice si premette sulle sue labbra, complice. « _Shh_. Non so perché mi guardi così.» La botta di sesso doveva aver compromesso le facoltà mentali di almeno uno di loro due, o di quello che si sistemò meglio sul cuscino tirandosi un micio al petto senza aggiungere altro che un _Buonanotte_ , o di quello che cominciava a chiedersi se stesse già sognando o no o se avesse capito male.

In fondo, dopo quell’estenuante serata, tra tutti i suoi piaceri e le sue contorte emozioni, una domanda sopra ogni altra rimaneva priva di risposte: che _diamine_ di stravagante, misterioso, fascinoso e spericolato idiota gli aveva fatto incontrare la sorte?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[Italian P0rn Fest #14](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/) di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt Originale, M/M, Classica storia: un ragazzo viene sbattuto in prigione ingiustamente per un crimine che non ha commesso, e tutti gli altri carcerati puntano il suo culo. Finisce con il mettersi con il 'maschio alpha' della situazione, che è anche il suo compagno di cella, per cui gli altri non possono toccarlo a meno che non vogliano rischiare di rimetterci la pelle. Il ragazzo viene comunque molestato nelle docce e nella mensa, e la notte, quando scopa con il suo compagno di cella, può sentire chiaramente che tutti gli altri carcerati si segano al suono della sua voce.


End file.
